


Sleep

by Fics_for_my_heart



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics_for_my_heart/pseuds/Fics_for_my_heart
Summary: Lack of sleep leads to some frustration and confessions.(Strong language?)(Can be read as Roger or Ben!Roger)





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the first I’ve posted on here, most of my work is on tumblr under the same name! Depending on how this one goes I’ll post my other works on here! Let me know what you think :)

“Can we do that last bit one more time?” You rubbed your face, hitting the rewind button before adjusting the tuning. “Brian can you tweak the volume down just a notch?”  
“Yeah.” He leaned down and adjusted the amp then strummed across the strings.  
With a thumb up and a roll of your wrist they started again. It was two months into the recording of the newest Queen album and the only plus was being away from the city. The barn turned recording studio was drafty and the chickens were loud as soon as the sun started to rise. Not that you were getting much sleep anyway.  
You took a long sip of your now cold coffee and pressed a few more buttons. “That was perfect guys. I think we can wrap for the day. It’s almost dinner time.”  
“So, who’s cooking tonight?” Roger asked, walking out of the recording area. You slipped your headphones on and started working on putting the new song in order. You were so caught up in the work that you didn’t notice the boys leave till you felt someone place their head on your shoulder and move a headphone. “Love.”  
“Rog, not now.” You sighed, still moving around the board but not pushing him off. “Shouldn’t you be with the boys?”  
He kissed your exposed ear gently before whispering. “Told them I needed to talk about my drums for this track. They won’t think anything of it. Come on.” He wrapped his arms around you and gently pulled. What had started out as a friends with benefits thing had quickly turned into a secret relationship without even a second thought.  
“Roger. I need to finish this. We’ve been here two months and only finished two and a half songs.”  
Roger reached up and pulled your arms to you, locking you into place. “Darling. You aren’t getting any sleep and you’re only running on coffee. Please come eat dinner.”  
“Alright. I’ll be in when I finish this.” You looked at his soft eyes and they practically washed the stress away.  
“I’ll save you a seat.” He lightly kissed your lips before leaving. You fell asleep in the barn that night with your arms as a pillow on the table.  
— You woke with a jolt as the door slammed shut. Roger came stomping in with a plate and steaming cup of coffee.  
“Fuck, you scared me.” You rubbed your eyes and yawned, looking at the grumpy blonde. He set the food and coffee down before crossing his arms. “What?” You asked around a bite of toast.  
“You never came to dinner last night. Or bed. Mine or yours.”  
“I’m sorry. I just got carried away working and fell asleep in here.”  
“Again.” Roger huffed, looking at you with sad eyes.  
“Look, I’m just trying to get this stuff done so we can start a new song today. If I don’t do it now it’ll pile up and who knows how long it will take.”  
He crouched down, turning you to him and placing his hands on your knees. “You’re going to make yourself sick. Then everything really will pile up.”  
“Roger. I’m just trying to do my job.”  
“And I’m trying to do mine by looking out for you.”  
Before you could respond the door opened and Roger jumped up and took a few steps back causing you to roll your eyes and scoff.  
“Good morning love!” Freddie greeted, way too chipper for this early. “Are you ready to begin the day!”  
“You’re way too chipper, but let’s get to work.” You pushed the half eaten plate of toast to the side and gulped down the rest of your coffee, avoiding the look from Roger.  
The day went about as smoothly as you’d expect with only a few hours of sleep. Everything was annoying. The boys were goofing around, which shouldn’t have bothered you because that’s how they were, you knew that. But you still caught yourself grinding your teeth every time they changed a lyric or started giggling too much.  
Then, you had jumped up to grab a new roll of tape and kicked a spare amp. “Son of a fucking bitch!” You yelled, loud enough for John, who was outside, to come running in.  
“Y/N? Are you okay?” He glanced down at your foot in your hands then at your pained face then to the amp. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.” He rushed over and moved the amp to the wall. “Are you okay?”  
“Fucking peachy.” You said through gritted teeth, holding back tears. John helped you back to the chair and took of your shoe. Thankfully nothing was broken or bruised. “Sorry I snapped.”  
“I’m sorry I left the amp out.” He said. He later brought you a cup of tea.  
That was the breaking point. The tea. Brian has just finished recording his solo, but wanted to do it again. Freddie, Roger, and John were all sitting on the couch behind you, laughing and smoking. Brian started playing and you were so focused on that, that when one of the boys behind you made a loud sound you jumped, knocking the tea all over yourself.  
“Fucking cock. You bloody fucking wankers.” You looked down at yourself, covered in tea and lost it. The tears of frustration you’d been holding in started flowing down your cheeks.  
Roger was there in an instant. “I’m sorry, are you alright? Was it hot? Here.” He took off his jacket and started patting at you, trying to dry you off. It just made you even more upset.  
“Back off Taylor.” You shot up, sending the chair rolling back.  
He froze, still sitting on his knees. “I’m-“  
“Just leave me alone. The lot of you.” You sobbed. Storming out past a very confused Brian.  
—-  
“Are you just going to sit there?” Freddie asked, pushing the chair back to the switchboard and righting the tea cup.  
“What?” Roger asked. Still a bit stunned by your reaction.  
Freddie shook his head. “Go make sure she okay you ninny. Cuddle her up and make her get some sleep.”  
Roger opened his mouth to speak but closed it, giving Freddie a confused look.  
“Roger.” It was John who answered. “We know about the two of you. You could have just told us.”  
“Wha..how? We didn’t want to make things weird so we tried to keep it professional when we were all together.” He looked down at the wet spot on his jacket, a little embarrassed.  
“We saw how you looked at each other. Also you’ve been pretty chilled since it started so we approve.” Freddie added, pressing some buttons before locking eyes with Roger. “Just don’t hurt her. Now go on, go make sure she’s okay. We will call it an early day.”  
“Make sure she gets some sleep too. You could fit Freddie’s entire closet in the bags under her eyes.” Brian added with a small frown.  
Roger made his way as quickly as possible to the house. Stopping to drop his jacket in the wash before making his way to your room. He listened for a moment before tapping lightly on the door, but was met with silence. “Y/N?” No answer. He slowly opened the door but your room was empty. He furrowed his brows before closing the door and making his way around the first floor.  
After no sign of you he went upstairs and found his door cracked. When he opened it you were laying across his bed wearing only his sweater, your tea stained clothes rested on the floor. The hitching breaths from your sleeping figure broke his heart. He unfolded one of the blankets from the chest and joined you on the bed, pulling you into his arms and wrapping you both snug.  
“Rog.” Your voice was barely a whisper as you pressed your face into his chest.  
“Shh. It’s alright love. Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
—-  
You woke up slightly confused. It was dark and Rogers soft snores were filling the room. You were in one of his sweaters and there was a blanket wrapped around you both. After a few moments you remembered, spilt tea, crying, and stomping your way to Rogers room for your favorite sweater. According to the watch on Rogers wrist it was one in the morning.  
“What are you doing?” Roger asked, wiggling his hand in yours so he could hold your hand.  
You rested your head back on him with a sighed. “Checking the time. Sorry to wake you.”  
He kissed your head. “You’re fine.”  
“Also, I’m sorry I snapped at you.”  
“Don’t be. You were exhausted and frustrated. It’s fine.”  
You sat up, pulling your hands into your sleeves. “It’s not though. The reason I came here when I came inside is because I wanted to be close to you. I just wanted you to hug me and tell me everything would be fine. But that would give us away. I thought it would be easier to keep it from the boys. But I don’t want to do that anymore. And if you want to then I think we should stop seeing each other because it hurts too bad honestly. You constantly jumping away from me when they come in, having to sneak to each others rooms. I don’t want to keep sneaking.”  
“Hey.” Roger sat up and tilted your chin to him. “All I wanted to do when I saw you cry was wrap you in my arms. I want this, us. And the boys know.” He laughed slightly and your eyes widened. “Apparently we aren’t as good at hiding it as we thought. Listen to me. I love you. I will always be there when you need me. But you have to promise me one thing.”  
You could only nod. A little shocked that he’d just confessed that he loved you.  
“No more sleeping in the barn.”  
“Okay. No more sleeping in the barn.” You repeated.  
Roger kissed you softly, pulling you into a hug. “Oh,” you whispered pulling back to look at his face. “I love you too.”


End file.
